


For your own good

by darkjin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aversion Therapy, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced to drink cum, Gang Rape, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Suicide, corrective rape, gay conversion therapy, rapefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkjin/pseuds/darkjin
Summary: Life is great for Michael. He has a boyfriend and he finally feels like he's where he belongs. With the support he gained at college, Michael decides to come out to his parents after finishing college. He thinks they will be disappointed at first, but ultimately accepting. It's not like his parents are religious, bible-thumping zealots.Michael's parents are more than disappointed. They forcefully admit him to a "rehab" facility for gay conversion therapy to "cure" him of his gayness "for his own good." The rehab promises that they have a 100% success rate for every patient that is discharged from the program.





	For your own good

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is fiction and I took creative liberties with many things including how most corrective therapies operate. Basically, this is the worst nightmare imaginable. This story, like many of my other stories, will get dark and angsty with extreme abuse, violence, and explicit rape. 
> 
> Also, Covenant House is a real non-profit organization serving homeless youth, including LGBT+ teens. They do some great work and are deserving of your support IRL.

Standing outside, waiting for the shuttle to take him to the airport, Michael felt Cory wrapped his arms around him. Cory kissed the back of his neck and rested his chin on Michael’s shoulder. Inhaling Michael’s sweet scent, Cory murmured, “I wish you didn’t have to go.”

Michael tilted his head back and replied, “I need to do this. For us. I don’t want to hide anymore.”

Cory tightened his arms. “I want to be there.”

“I wish you could. But I think this will be easier if you weren’t there.” Michael rubbed Cory’s arms in reassurance. “If this goes well, maybe you can come with me next time.”

As much as Michael loved Cory, he knew coming out to his parents would be hard enough without bringing his boyfriend home with him. There was no hiding Cory’s love and affection for him, and he couldn’t help but smile and jump with giddiness when Cory was around. For this conversation with his parents though, he needed some privacy.

Cory still wavered. “Sure this will go well? Didn’t you say they voted for Trump?”

Cory was making anxious circles on Michael’s forearm. He was adorable when he was worried. 

Michael chuckled. “That was because they really hate Clinton. Said he was the lesser of two evils.”

It was frustrating at the time arguing with his dad over politics. And even more recently, they started railing against Trump’s actions, Michael couldn’t help but point out that Trump was their fault. The last conversation didn’t end very well, mostly because Michael knew his dad refused to admit that Michael was right.

Cory frowned, still not reassured. “Promise me that if it doesn’t go ok, you’ll call me. I’ll come get you.”

Michael knew Cory was thinking about a teen boy named Jess whose parents threw him out when he was a teenager when his parents only suspected that he was gay. Thankfully, Jess was able to find safe shelter at Covenant House. Cory regularly volunteered at Covenant House and saw all sorts of sad stories of children being rejected instead of loved by their parents. But Cory’s own parents were extremely supportive, and they had other mutual friends whose parents didn’t reject them even if they didn’t accept them. Not every story ended in tragedy.

Michael turned around in Cory’s arm to face him. He kissed Cory softly, trying to convey his love and appreciation. “I promise. Watch. All this worrying will be for nothing. They’ll probably say something like ‘We knew before you did.’ My parents aren’t bible-thumping religious fanatics. They don’t believe in religion. And I’m finally done with school. They can’t do anything to me. But I promise to call you no matter what, okay?” 

The airport shuttle approached. They ended the kiss, longing clear in each of them.

“I love you.” Michael promised.

“I love you too. Be safe, okay?” Cory tried to give a give a smile to let Michael know he was okay with this, but Michael saw through him.

“I’ll call you. It’s only for a couple of weeks, then I’ll be back home.”

They hugged each other goodbye, then Michael boarded the shuttle.

The shuttle ride and the flight home was uneventful. He listened to some music, and watched a few movies. Anything to distract him so he wouldn’t get so nervous. He didn’t really have a plan on when he come out. He figured the right moment would present itself. Without formally rehearsing lines in his head, he couldn’t help but think of how he would say “I’m gay” and possible reactions. 

Michael figured the worst but likely reaction would be disappointment. He was an only child, and he knew his parents would be disappointed if he didn’t have children or continued the family name in the next generation. Traditions were important in his family. Michael was prepared for that reaction, because he still wanted children even if he would have to find a surrogate, adopting, or maybe even co-parenting with a lesbian couple. Being gay doesn’t mean he can’t have children. He could help them accept that his being gay would have no impact on his ability to have children.

As the plane landed and Michael traded texts with his mom about his ride home, somehow, he couldn’t shake the case of nerves. This was it.


End file.
